


В тишине / En silencio

by 01FirelnTheSky10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01FirelnTheSky10/pseuds/01FirelnTheSky10
Summary: В тишине. Им так уютно в ней, как никогда.
Relationships: Leandro Paredes/Daler Kuzyaev





	В тишине / En silencio

В тишине. Им так уютно в ней, как никогда. Не нужно слов, они не могут передать всех чувств. Лежи, любуйся, прикасайся, не смолвив ничего в ответ. Смотри в глаза, зеркальный страж души, и нечто большее увидишь ты. Им было легче так, ведь взгляд влюблённых очей не требует дословный перевод. В них ясность пробивалась весенним мартовским ключом. Их искренность чиста, сравнима с белоснежным первым снегом. Эффект касаний заставляет бездыханно замирать под телом, двигающимся в такт. Опухли губы от сладких и тягучих поцелуев. Под жилкой бьётся учащённый пульс. Паришь, не видишь края, чувства под названием «любовь». Она не видит рамок весомых обстоятельств, аргументов против-за. Её решения кого и с кем сводить странны, в них нет логики, которую всегда так ищут люди. Психологически вначале окружение давит, потом ты посылаешь к чёрту всё, слетая полностью с катушек. Бывает что-то всё же остаётся… Быть может страх?

Смотришь ему вслед, любуешься подкаченной фигурой, но робко тут же ты глаза отводишь, ведь кто-то может и заметить. Неправильно истолковать… Или же правильно?

Словно озабоченный маньяк таращишь взгляд, когда даёт он после матча интервью. Ты опошляешь каждый мимолётный жест, рисуя в мыслях множество интимных сцен. Ты заведён, тебе не стыдно. Один вопрос, а был ли ты хотя бы со стыдом когда-нибудь знаком? Похоже, нет.

Ты сводишь ноги, когда целует он колени. Краснеешь словно в первый раз. А он глазеет снизу вверх, твоё лицо запечатляет в голове. Вздыхаешь, воздух ловишь и… снова палец там. Вздрагиваешь. Смуглые ладони уже лежат на бёдрах, пытаясь удержать на месте. В его волосы ты зарываешься руками, в такие чёрные, как смоль. Запрокинув голову, плачешь, ты тихо плачешь под покровом ночи. Ведь завтра может этому прийти конец.

А ты не хочешь думать, что вас ждёт в дальнейшем. Существуешь здесь, сейчас. Ты любишь доводить его до пика наслаждения и мира будто нет в помине вокруг вас. Целуешь грубо, тебя достали слёзы. Ты так устал их вытирать со скул и щёк. Но как же для тебя они любимы...  
Во всей мирской красе неотразимы...

Сейчас им хорошо в безликой и кромешной тьме, в полнейшей тишине. Остальные пусть идут своей дорогой. А завтра будет завтра. Вдвоём они с ним разберутся.


End file.
